More precisely, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a razor handle having a handle including:
two arms, each having a bearing for pivotally connecting a shaving head about an axis of rotation, the arms extending substantially symmetrically on both sides of a medial axis, each bearing having a protrusion extending toward the axis of rotation so as to limit the angular range of rotation of the shaving head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,357 discloses an example of such a known shaver, in which the arms are connected together by a resilient bridge portion which biases the arms in opposite directions. The biasing force transmitted to the arms by the bridge portion may, however, vary in time due to the creeping or wear of the plastic material forming the bridge portion.